


An Unlikely Serenade

by mystery_notebook



Category: Making Fiends
Genre: F/F, this is literally the second fic for this fandom, why bother tagging anything
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-08
Updated: 2014-11-08
Packaged: 2018-02-24 14:32:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2584793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mystery_notebook/pseuds/mystery_notebook
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Charlotte writes a song for her crush. It goes better than you'd think.<br/>(this is really dumb i'm sorry)</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Unlikely Serenade

Vendetta sat in her room, idly playing with a spider fiend that she had made a month or so ago and then forgotten about. She prodded it with a pencil, making it scuttle around her desk, and it only stopped once or twice to snap at a moth that was making the rounds as well. It was the most fun she’d had all week-- especially since Charlotte left for the weekend.

 

Ah, Charlotte. What a loser. What an annoyance. What an… endless source of entertainment for the past couple of years. Though she’d never admit it to anyone, not in eons, she had honestly been kind of tired of her position as ultimate despot of Clamburg before Charlotte came along. Though she was painful to deal with, she was at least a challenge. She kept her thinking, forced her to stay at the top of her game when others may have stagnated. Like it or not, Charlotte was _powerful_. The people here were all so, well, weak. It would have taken one good fiend, that’s all, to have the town at her feet regardless.

 

“...Grudge! I’m hungry! Fetch me some clam chowder from the fridge.”

 

Vendetta flipped the pencil in her hand and started drawing bat-fiends on the papers spread out in front of her. After a pause and some clanking from downstairs, a grunt came back in negative reply. Vendetta groaned. The sun was starting to go down and she was not in the mood to wait around for food.

 

“Fine!” She yelled back down. “Go get some from the stores. If they are not open, find the manager’s house. You know where he lives.”

 

Another grunt, and the door downstairs slammed hard enough to flip the spider fiend off the table and onto its back. It wiggled its legs in the air while Vendetta added angry eyes to her bats. The fiend didn’t even seem to mind.

 

“You stupid spider. You remind me of my friend Charlotte.”

 

The green haired girl jolted in realization.

 

“I mean. Enemy. My mortal enemy, Charlotte.”

 

She drew a girl with curls and a bow, getting carried away by the bats.

 

“...Who I hate with all my heart.”

 

Feeling her stomach turn, she pushed the paper back under the stack that it came from. Even when Charlotte was gone, she thought about her. That was normal of enemies, right? It certainly didn’t mean she saw her as a friend. A _friend_ , ech, that made her feel even sicker. Imagine that, her and Charlotte as friends.

 

Vendetta kept her eye on the struggling spider and doodled as she thought. Disgusting. Imagine what the two of them would do! Eat food together, play board games together, wreck the town together (actually, whether she was willing or not, Charlotte would be pretty good at that)-- and have stupid friend events like sleepovers and birthday parties. Vendetta lifted her pencil, putting the finishing touches on a poorly drawn picture of her and her mortal enemy watching a movie on her couch. She drew her arm draped around the other girl’s shoulders. It made her feel like vomiting.

 

Well, maybe not _vomiting_.

 

She groaned, folding up the paper and putting it in her bottom desk drawer with the others.

 

“Get ahold of yourself, Vendetta. You’re in charge here. Just because she’s _powerful_ and _attractive,_ and the only person in town who actually _likes_ you... doesn't mean you have to get all mushy over her.”

 

The spider fiend finally rolled itself back onto its belly while Vendetta drew a shark as penance for her previous doodles. It was okay, she thought, she had done this before. After enough violent imagery and maybe a few fiends, the blue-haired girl would be off of her mind for the rest of the weekend. And Grudge would be here with chowder. Everything would be fine.

 

Or at least, everything would have been fine if her shark hadn’t been interrupted by the sounds of a ukulele tuning up outside.

 

_“My… dog... has fleas!”_

 

Her heart stopped cold. Oh no, she was back already. What terrible timing.

 

Vendetta grabbed a brick from the pile beside her bed and started psyching herself up to throw it at Charlotte. “You’re in charge, Vendetta. It will be fine. Just go throw this at her and she’ll leave. We do want her to leave, right?”

 

Charlotte strummed her instrument and sang the first note. Her… her singing voice had become a lot better since her voice had lost some of its pitch.

 

_“Oooh, Vendetta, this is a song for you!_

_Oooh, about how I love all the things that you do!”_

 

Vendetta clenched her fists in anger, both at Charlotte and herself. This song did sound promising, and… ugh, why bother to rationalize. She was giving up. She was the weaker party. The green-haired girl slunk over to the window, brick still in hand (just in case) in order to hear her out.

 

_“Vendetta, you’re the prettiest girl that I know_

_From your chartreuse braids to your emerald toes_

_You rule our town with an iron fist_

_And I think you’re doing great._

 

_Vendetta, you’re the scariest girl here, too_

_But I want you see that even if that’s true_

_You make me happy so I ask and insist_

_That I take you on a date!”_

 

Vendetta broke into a sweat, starting to regret coming to the window to listen.

 

_“If you say no, that’s fine_

_But if you were mine_

_We’d do so many cool things together!_

 

_Like sing and eat clams_

_Or walk and hold hands_

_Or watch scary movies when there’s bad weather!”_

 

Oh boy.

 

_“Vendetta, I’ve liked you for quite a while_

_And what can I say? You always make me smile_

_So come on down from your house on the hill_

_And let me into your heart~!”_

 

Charlotte stood, grinning and plucking out the last of her tune on the ukulele. The object of her affections stood shaking in the window, more red in the face than green.

 

Charlotte looked hopefully up at her. “Did you like the song?”

 

Vendetta stuttered before mustering up some anger and spitting back a reply.

 

“It made me sick to my stomach!”

 

Her unlikely crush perked up, to her confusion. “Sick in a bad way or sick in a good way?”

 

Vendetta began to spoke and then stopped, chewing her lip. She glanced behind her at the open drawer in her desk, and then mumbled something under her breath.

 

Charlotte grinned. “Good? Was it a good way?”

 

“No! Maybe! Yes! Yes, it made me sick to my stomach in the best way possible!” The green girl hid her head in her hands, groaning. “This is what you’ve reduced me to, you stupid girl. I’ve gone soft-hearted. I may as well throw myself out of this window now.”

 

Charlotte dropped the ukulele and took a few skips forward. “Ooh, like a prince rescuing a princess! How cute! You should do it!”

 

Vendetta groaned again. “I’m not going to jump into your arms like some idiot princess. We’ll both probably die.”

 

“Oh geez, I guess you’re right. Can I come up there, then?”

 

Charlotte smiled, genuinely, and Vendetta felt her heart skip a beat. With no small hesitation, she put the brick she held back on her bedroom floor and hung back out the window. She shot the spider a quick look of annoyance, as if maybe it was its fault that this was happening.

 

Vendetta sighed. "I'm coming down. Stay where you are."

 

She tromped down the stairs, stomach full of bats. The stairs creaked under her feet to the tune of the ukulele outside, and as she walked through the living room she heard the ukulele move around the house to her front stoop.

 

She opened the door, a soft but still definite glare on her face, to reveal her crush strumming cheerily in front of her. Vendetta put her hand to the strings to silence them.

 

"I told you to stay where you were."

 

Charlotte let the uke drop to her side. "I wanted to surprise you!"

 

 _Oh, that's cute,_  Vendetta thought against her will. Her heartbeat sped. "I… I was not surprised."

 

“Oh geez! That’s too bad.” Charlotte prodded her date with the instrument. "So can I come in?"

 

In a flash of impulse and frustration, she grabbed the girl on both arms and all but yanked her through the threshold. Charlotte giggled with glee.

 

"I can't believe I'm doing this. I can't believe I...! I can't believe it! You stupid, stupid, girl! You come here with a tiny guitar and a song about how great I am and expect me to just invite you in for dinner and a movie? After all this time at each other's throats? After all the times I've tried to KILL you?"

 

Charlotte giggled again, albeit more nervously. "Well, I just thought that we---"

 

Before she could finish, Vendetta smashed her lips to hers in the first and angriest kiss she had ever received. Charlotte closed her eyes and leaned into it, smile melting from her face for the first time in at least a week.

 

"Ugh. I'm... sorry. I guess we're both stupid girls now, hm?"

 

Charlotte put a hand up to her face in shock, leaning back up against the wall. "Oh, V-Vendetta. I don't think you're stupid at all."

 

Vendetta sighed and crossed her arms defensively, berating herself for making such a bold move.

 

"Oh no? I'm not foolish for letting my emotions get the better of me?"

 

"Of course, not, silly goose! You, um. You like me, right?"

 

"I suppose I am... somewhat regrettably attracted to you."

 

"So if you like me," Charlotte continued. "You're not giving into anything. You're just, um. Getting what you want."

 

Vendetta’s eyebrows raised, looking back at the blue-tinged girl. Getting what she wanted. That sounded… appealing. “You’ve thought this out, then.”

 

Charlotte shrugged sheepishly. Ah, she’d found a sure way into Vendetta’s heart-- playing to her sense of ego. It was ingenious. And thoughtful. And… ech, well. Something about how Charlotte averted her eyes, hesitated before basically referring to herself as an object… it made her feel like vomiting. Okay, wait, no. Definitely not vomiting.

 

She grabbed the blue girl’s collar after some hesitation and pulled her forward, kissing her again. A bit more gently than before. Charlotte made a small sound and likewise reciprocated, wrapping her arms around Vendetta’s waist as she was wrenched forward by her shirt. The two stayed for a while, exchanging small kisses, Vendetta pressing her further against the wallpaper as Charlotte squirmed happily underneath her.

 

The front door slammed open and both of them froze. It… wasn’t hard to guess who it could be. Vendetta, blood turned cold, braced herself for a look of horror as she turned slowly to face her returning henchfiend.

 

“...Grudge. You’re back. Nothing is happening. I assume you brought clam chowder?”

 

Grudge had indeed brought clam chowder. His face displayed less a look of horror and more… a mix of surprise and realized inevitability, which Vendetta honestly found slightly insulting. Charlotte, barely even noticing the interruptor, smiled and put her hand to where Vendetta’s lips had been about six seconds ago. She slumped against the wall again as Vendetta (slightly flustered) took ahold of the plastic container filled with stew.

 

“Excellent work. Now do me a favor and make yourself scarce-- Charlotte and I have a stupid date tonight.”

 

 


End file.
